


How to Sleep

by trashy_kai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys' Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, cas has sex for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't know how to fall asleep and Dean has the answer. At some point sex happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Sleep

“Go to sleep Cas…” Sam adds as he wishes his brother and Cas good night.

Dean and Cas are watching a movie; the bunker is silent, Kevin is dead to the world, Sam just went to bed while Dean and Cas are in their newly acquired couch, sitting close to each other to keep themselves under their thick blanket.

Minutes pass and the movie is already approaching its ending.

“Sammy’s right.” Dean says after a while. “You should go to sleep.”

“Dean…” Cas starts.

“Don’t you Dean me, Cas. You need to sleep. You’re human now and you can’t only sleep when you can’t take it anymore…” Dean counters. “I need you to be well rested and ready to face whatever may come.”

Cas presses his lips together, his face looking rather gloomy.

“It’s not that I don’t want to sleep, Dean… I just don’t know how to fall asleep.”

Dean’s lips start to form a smile.

“So, you don’t sleep because you don’t know how to fall asleep… You just need to close your eyes man.” He says rather diverted.

Castiel growls, his face looking unequivocally exasperated.

“I- I can’t fall asleep. I can’t close my eyes for that long, Dean.” Cas grumbles, his head leaning slightly so that he is able to look into Dean’s eyes. “Whenever I close my eyes I just- I see every single one of my brothers that I’ve killed, I see the thousand times Naomi made me exterminate you, I see your face every time you think I’ve died… That’s why I can’t sleep, Dean.”

Dean hums in agreement.

“I feel you there, Cas. I know what it feels like to have failed everyone, I understand your agony, but there’s two things that can make it easier for you to sleep at night… It’s either booze or company or both if you’re lucky. I really want you to sleep, but I ain’t gonna let you drink booze every night, so there’s only one possibility really.”

Cas frowns at Dean’s words.

“I don’t want to sleep with a different person every night Dean.”

Dean nods.

“And I wouldn’t want you to do that either… I feel like there’s really, really one option here, Cas.” He says, looking Castiel in the eyes. “You will have to sleep next to someone, let’s say… Someone you see when you close your eyes, so that you know that they are okay, that everything’s fine, and if you dream about it happening, you can just wake them up to make sure everything really is fine.”

Cas nods, everything is making sense so far…

“But Dean…” He interrupts when it finally clicks, his eyes going comically wide. “I would have to sleep next to you…”

Dean looks at him, fake shocked.

“Oh look at that! A guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do!”

The ex-angel forces himself to keep eyeing Dean.

“I won’t do that to you… You wouldn’t like it. I know you would hate me. I would be desperate for it, I wouldn’t be able to sleep if you weren’t there… That means no more sex for you, Dean.” Cas mutters, his words getting somewhat lost as Dean steps closer to him.

“As I said, I will do anything to get you sleeping. Now come on, Cas! It’s time to go to bed!” Dean claps his hands and grins brightly.

“Dean… Are you sure about this?” Cas asks, looking drained, yet very thankful of Dean’s offer.

Dean nods, his smile even brighter than before.

“I’ve never been surer before! Now let’s get going Cas, Sandman won’t wait around for you much longer!”

Cas starts walking towards Dean, but he stops halfway.

“Why would Sandman wait for me? He’s supposed to give children good dreams… I’m not a child, Dean.”

Dean gestures in agreement.

“You know... deep down, everyone is a child.” He says matter-of-factly.

Cas echoes Dean’s words in his head, and ends up nodding.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right! Now chop-chop! I’m not getting any younger while I’m waiting!”

Dean takes Castiel’s hand and starts pushing Cas so he will move faster, as they get out of the room, their fingers are intertwined with each other’s.

They reach Dean’s room, and the taller male releases the other man’s hand and moves Castiel to his side of the bed.  
Dean starts taking his own clothes off, until he’s only in his boxers and looks at Castiel who is observing him attentively.

“Not for nothing Cas, but last time someone looked at me like that… I got laid.” Dean winks, recalling the last time he said those words to Castiel.

The newly human frowns.

“You’ve said that before...“ He whispers. His mind is sparkling with the thought of what Dean meant with it. “Do you mean… That you… You want me to…”

“It took you six years Cas… And I’m still waiting.” Dean whispers back at him, his eyes resting on Cas’s.

Cas closes his eyes and puffs out Dean’s name.

“Dean.” His voice trembles slightly and his breath shudders when Dean’s hand touches his still clad shoulder and starts trailing down to Cas’s neck, searching for the fabric he just really needs to take off from Castiel’s body.

“Come on Cas, let me have this… Let me have you.” Dean purrs, his face moving closer to Castiel’s, his mouth tilting towards the other’s neckline.

Cas angles his head, making his neck more visible to Dean’s mouth, giving as much access for Dean to get that sinful mouth of his to suck a dark bruise in it. Not that he knew what was going to happen, he just went with what felt right and making his neck more reachable for Dean’s mouth was it.

Feeling Dean’s breathing on himself, makes him quiver with both anticipation and need for Dean to keep going. Cas isn’t sure what’s better: feeling Dean’s mouth on him, or feeling Dean’s hands trailing down his body, pulling Cas closer to himself.

Dean’s mouth starts trailing a path from Cas’s jaw to as low in his neck as it can. Cas gasps and trembles slightly in Dean’s arms as he feels Dean’s lips gently touch him, for as long and as slowly as he can possibly move.

Castiel’s arms snake around Dean’s waist and his nails claw at Dean’s back, eliciting a possessive dark moan from the back of Dean’s throat.

“Caaaas” Dean cries as Castiel moves his hips towards his. “please baby, let me have you…”

Cas, who finally had found something to do with his lips, got himself apart from Dean’s shoulder to state in a much deeper voice than usual.

“You’ve always had me.”

Dean sobs when Cas takes control and starts fumbling to take off his own clothes, letting go of Dean’s body. The sight of Castiel taking his clothes off made Dean sigh in delight.

“You know… It’s much easier if you let me help you.” He purrs and starts undoing Cas’s button-up slowly, letting his digits trail over Cas’s skin. When he’s done with the buttons, Dean’s hands travel up to help the other male let himself free of that piece of clothing for sure.

Dean’s eyes travel down with Cas’s dark treasure trail, his lips aching to cross that pathway, to feel Castiel squirming underneath him. The need Dean feels is so strong that he can only shove Cas into the bed and make him lie down while his mouth travels south with each kiss and lick.

Cas has never felt something as pleasurable as feeling Dean’s mouth on his skin, the level of attention his body was receiving made him feel treasured.

When Dean’s mouth touches the last bit of trail visible, his tongue clicked.

“That just won’t do…” He hints huskily as his fingers open the belt and help Castiel shift his legs to the point his denims could be lastly taken off of his body.

“Dean.” Cas calls when he only has his boxers left.

Dean looks up to Castiel’s eyes and sees doubt in them. He stops everything he is doing and lays down next to Cas.

“Yeah…”

Cas swallows loudly and lets out a breath he was holding.

“Ca-Can I try something?”

Dean is obviously not expecting that.

“Sure, baby. Anything you want.” He says, his face getting closer to finally taste Castiel’s lips.

The kiss is short but loving; Cas moves his face away from Dean’s and speaks again.

“Okay.”

The brief answer makes Dean wonder what Cas might have in store for him, but the thought slips from his mind when Cas turns Dean’s body so that Dean is laying completely on his back and Cas climbs on top of his.

Their boxers touch each other’s and Cas finally kisses Dean again, crushing their mouths together, turning their soft touches and light kisses into something vigorous and hard. Their cocks are touching each other through the fabric and the way Cas is rocking himself towards Dean’s hot body… Well, let’s say Dean can’t help but let out a deep moan and hope Cas’s idea won’t kill him before he has an orgasm.

It turns out the ex-angel isn’t only filled with good thoughts and no idea whatsoever of what would feel good for both himself and the person lying below him. Their kisses bruise both of their lips and Cas lets Dean nip them and suck hickeys just below his jaw.

Dean’s hands find Cas’s hips and help him rock his body, so that the angle always has Cas thrusting downright to the middle of Dean’s freckled bowlegs.

Cas chuckles when Dean groans, because Cas has yet to make a move to take the remaining of their clothes off.

“Come ooon.” Dean whimpers. “Let’s move things along, please!”

“Patience is a virtue…” Cas whispers, his voice lower than usual. “Luckily for you, I’ve never been much patient.”

As he finishes saying those words, his hands help Dean take off the last piece of garments they had on themselves and their bare cocks touch for the first time.

From then on, Castiel keeps commanding every movement they make, grabbing the lube and condoms himself after asking Dean where they are and for instructions on what to do with them; shoving Dean’s hips down and start fingering his hole; kissing Dean’s hip bones and listening to every moan, whimper and groan his touches cause the man below him, every single sound making him harder and harder, until his dick is throbbing, pre-cum dripping and he is absolutely sure he has to make Dean cry for him before he will actually do anything.

Feeling the power of giving someone this much pleasure makes Castiel soar and just like that he is hooked, unable to stop smooching Dean’s lips, biting his flesh and sucking on his nipples. As Dean comes undone, his fingers dig deep into Cas’s shoulders, back and whichever piece of body they can find.

“Ah- Arghhh- CAS…” Dean wails, his face contorting in pleasure, making Cas drip more pre-cum.  “Cas- Please… I-I can’t hold it… Do it now…”

And Cas can’t help but do it, he kisses the tip of Dean’s rock-hard member and whispers soothing words into it.

“I’m almost ready.” And so he keeps his ministrations going, his fingers digging deeper into Dean’s hole, finding that sweet spot inside of him and Dean’s back arches off the bed his mouth hanging open, his voice husky and loud and just gorgeous to Cas’s ears.

“Caaas.” Dean whines. “Now, please.”

The ex-angel fumbles to get a condom on himself, and on the third try he feels Dean’s hands stilling his and helping him to put it on, covering Cas in cold liquid. Cas’s heart beats faster than ever before and he feels so nervous he can’t stop his hands from shaking.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean pants. “I c-can take… the l-lead for a while.”

Cas nods as Dean shifts them, so that his lover is lying and he can climb on top of him, sinking down on his long, hard member.

Dean sighs as he feels his hole being filled, the sensation too great for him to feel the discomfort of being stretched or the weird feeling of having something inside of himself.

Cas’s breathing stops and his body trembles from too many new sensations at the same time, he makes himself stop shivering and tries to thrust in the direction of Dean’s warm, tight hole. They keep their movements unrushed, loving the feel of each other’s bodies touching the other, or how gently Dean was holding Castiel, or how lovingly Cas was kissing every inch of Dean he could reach with his mouth.

The moment is sweet and when they are finally near climaxing, Castiel takes control again, thrusting up, hard and fast, making Dean’s head dizzy, overwhelmed with every single sensation he is feeling.

Tonight is the night they finally let the other feel how much they love the other; how many times their hearts wrecked with the other’s death; and how many times they felt an aching to kiss every single cell of the other’s body until they were ready to climax.

They don’t come at the same time, Dean’s the first to fall over the edge as Cas’s hand finds his neglected cock and pumps it, trying to match his hips’ rhythm and not being completely in sync, giving Dean pleasure when his own cock slides in and out of him and while one thing happens or when he has to still his hips for a second, his hand keeps pumping and helps rushing the feeling that is pooling in Dean’s lower stomach, finally allowing Dean to cum harder than ever before.

Cas has to keep thrusting even after Dean gets back from his high, his hips are stuttering from pleasure and despite how sensitive his hole is, Dean still helps by thrusting against Cas and clenching his hole around Cas’s member.

The words in each other’s lips during the whole time are the other’s name, their voice trembles and they couldn’t care less if their screams of pleasure wake the other two people in the bunker. They only care about the person in their arms and how amazing it feels to be with them, in them and how many years of denied love brought them to this moment, where they can finally cherish the other’s company in piece.

They don’t speak much more than a few words after Cas comes back from the bliss he was feeling, Dean takes the condom from his now soft dick and kisses his lover’s nose.

“And now Cas, you will finally get to fall asleep.” He murmurs against the other man’s hair, pulling their bodies as close as they could possibly be.

From that night on, Dean and Castiel share a bed wherever they go. They make love every night; they kiss in daylight, in front of whomever is around and when someone brings bullshit to their face, Dean only has to glare at them and move his jacket slowly so they see the gun or the knife he has stored there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you want to request anything for me to write, hit me up [on my Tumblr](http://bidean.co.vu/fask) and I'll do my best to write it! ^^


End file.
